Dead Float
Dead Float is the twenty-third case in Starlight Shores and the eighth and final case situated in the La Mirada district. Plot Previously, it was discovered that Lawrence Osborne was the true head of Omega Labs, manipulating and ordering people into creating a bomb. It was then discovered that the bomb was set to be detonated at the parade. Racing to the parade, Linda and the player found the body of scientist Niall Fowler, who had previously helped them discover the other facility's location, tied to a parade float with his chest sliced open. Malcolm Hia confirmed that Niall died due to blood loss because of his chest wound. During chapter 1, Linda and the player suspected Cassidy Clark (a dancer at the parade), Matias Mornstone (a person attending the parade), and Zhen Zhaong (a member of the Orient Walkers who was previously arrested). It was also discovered that the murder weapon was a champagne saber. In the second chapter, the team were able to suspect Dayiu (infamous Chinese mobster currently wanting to stop Omega Labs) and Isaac Holmes (a businessman who has helped the team out before). They also discovered that Niall and Matias had been involved in a physical fight. At the end of the chapter, the player was informed that Dayiu was currently gathering a large amount of weapons. After gathering enough evidence, the team were able to incriminate Cassidy for the murder of Niall Fowler and other Omega Labs scientists under the disguise of the Masked Man. Eventually, Cassidy admitted the crimes explain that for every kill or crime she committed she would receive money from Omega Labs to silence people. With enough money, she could leave La Mirada. She then was told to detonate the bomb at the parade to result in the most fatalities. When confronted about the bomb's location, Cassidy didn't speak only saying that she would complete the task given to her, money or not and that the bomb was on a timer. Alexander Donovan sentenced her to life in jail. In the AI, Linda and the player confronted Cassidy one last time to see if she'd admit where the bomb was but she didn't resulting in Linda requesting Dayiu and Zhen's help in finding the bomb while Naomi helped evacuate the parade procession. Eventually, the player was able to find the bomb and in a tense scene, disarm it. Dayiu then explained that they were now back to being enemies. Percival Osborne, Lawrence's father, also requested to speak with the player explaining that the Osborne family had no idea what Lawrence had been planning and donated money to help the SSPD. Isaac also wished to speak with the player, saying that he had applied to become a member of the SSPD, acting as an informant but had lost the application during the panic after Niall's murder. After searching the procession the player found the application and send it to Alice to see if it was genuine. Andrew Ramone then welcomed Isaac to the team after accepting the application. Finally, deputy mayor William Westerfield requested to speak to entire team. He spoke of his and Roy's decision to move their investigations to Everdeen Park, a ravaged district of organised crimes, poverty and vandalism in hopes that they could help improve the crime rate in the district. Summary Victim *'Niall Fowler' (tied to a parade float, his chest sliced open) Murder Weapon *'Champagne Saber' Killer *'Cassidy Clark' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows how to fight. *The suspect drinks champagne. *The suspect knows military history. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears blue. *The suspect wears a badge. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows how to fight. *The suspect knows military history. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears blue. *The suspect wears a badge. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows how to fight. *The suspect drinks champagne. *The suspect knows military history. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears blue. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows how to fight. *The suspect drinks champagne. *The suspect knows military history. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks champagne. *The suspect knows military history. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a badge. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer drinks champagne. *The killer knows how to fight. *The killer knows military history. *The killer wears blue. *The killer wears a badge. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Parade Procession (Clues: Victim's Body, Knuckle Duster; New Suspect: Cassidy Clark) *Autopsy Victim's Body (Prerequisite: Parade Procession investigated; Attribute: The killer knows how to fight) *Speak to Cassidy about the murder (Prerequisite: Parade Procession investigated) *Examine Knuckle Duster (Prerequisite: Parade Procession investigated; New Suspect: Matias Mornstone) *Speak to Matias about the murder (Prerequisite: Parade Procession investigated) *Investigate Truck (Clues: Brown Sack, Cigarette Case) *Examine Brown Sack (Prerequisite: Lookout Point investigated; Result: Champagne Saber) *Examine Champagne Saber (Prerequisite: Brown Sack examined; Result: Blood Sample) *Analyse Blood Sample (05:00:00; Prerequisite: Champagne Saber examined; Attribute: The killer drinks champagne) *Examine Cigarette Case (Prerequisite: Lookout Point investigated; New Suspect: Zhen Zhaong) *Speak to Zhen about the murder (Prerequisite: Cigarette Case examined) *Go to Chapter 2! (no stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Train Station (Clues: Box of Chocolates Label, Trash Can, Wallet, Broken CD) *Examine Label (Prerequisite: Train Station investigated) *Speak to Cassidy about Niall's romantic interest for her (Prerequisite: Label examined) *Examine Trash Can (Prerequisite: Train Station investigated; Result: Bloody Book) *Analyse Bloody Book (05:00:00; Prerequisite: Trash Can examined; Attribute: The killer knows military history) *Examine Wallet (Prerequisite: Train Station investigated; Result: Torn Card) *Examine Torn Card (Prerequisite: Wallet examined; Result: Business Card) *Examine Business Card (Prerequisite: Torn Card examined; New Suspect: Isaac Holmes) *Ask Isaac about the murder (Prerequisite: Business Card examined) *Examine Broken CD (Prerequisite: Train Station examined; New Suspect: Dayiu) *Ask Dayiu about Niall's murder (Prerequisite: Broken CD examined; New Crime Scene: Picnic Bench) *Investigate Picnic Bench (Prerequisite: Dayiu interrogated; Clue: Picnic Basket) *Examine Picnic Basket (Prerequisite: Picnic Bench investigated; Result: Diagram) *Analyse Diagram (03:00:00; Prerequisite: Picnic Basket examined; Result: Death Threat) *Confront Zhen about her death threats to the victim (Prerequisite: Diagram analysed) *Go to Chapter 3! (no stars) Chapter 3 *Confront Dayiu about the weapons (New Crime Scene: Train) *Investigate Train (Prerequisite: Dayiu interrogated; Clues: Locked Laptop, Coat) *Examine Locked Laptop (Prerequisite: Train investigated; Result: Unlocked Laptop) *Analyse Unlocked Laptop (Prerequisite: Locked Laptop examined) *Ask Isaac why he has a file on the victim (Prerequisite: Unlocked Laptop analysed) *Examine Coat (Prerequisite: Train investigated; Result: Envelope Money) *Ask Matias why Niall sent him money (Prerequisite: Coat examined) *Investigate Float (Clues: Parade Decorations, Glass Pieces) *Examine Parade Decorations (Prerequisite: Float investigated; Result: Bookmark) *Analyse Bookmark (10:00:00; Prerequisite: Parade Decorations examined; Attribute: The killer wears blue) *Examine Glass Pieces (Prerequisite: Float investigated; Result: Champagne Bottle) *Analyse Champagne Bottle (10:00:00; Prerequisite: Glass Pieces examined; Attribute: The killer wears a badge) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to the Party is Over (8/8) (no stars) The Party is Over (8/8) *Confront Cassidy about the bomb's location (Prerequisite: AI started) *Request assistance from Dayiu (Prerequisite: Cassidy interrogated) *Investigate Float (Prerequisite: Dayiu interrogated; Clues: Ticking Bomb) *Disarm Ticking Bomb (Prerequisite: Float investigated) *See what Isaac needs (Prerequisite: AI started) *Investigate Parade Procession (Prerequisite: Isaac interrogated; Clue: Torn Documents) *Examine Torn Documents (Prerequisite: Parade Procession investigated; Result: Application) *Analyse Application (05:00:00; Prerequisite: Torn Documents examined) *Welcome Isaac to the police force (Prerequisite: Application analysed) *Move onto a new crime! (one star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:La Mirada Category:Starlight Shores